Kyuubi No Amaterasu
by XNNMX
Summary: Minato Namikaze makes one mistake while sealing the Kyuubi No Kitsune within his son, the results are not seen until a few years later. But needless to say, they are Demonically shocking. Demonic-Naruto Naruto X Moka Naruto X Kokoa Badass Naruto R
1. Prologue

**(* I do _NOT_ own anything.*)**

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Prologue_

_The start of the World, nothing was clear on the subject. How had it all began? Was there really a cosmic explosion, as the humans had claimed? Or was it already there, just waiting for some sort of life form to make use of its graceful nature?_

_An entity of great surreal power and wisdom, is what many people believed who had created the World and all living things. Whomever or whatever it was that had blessed the Universe with the World had also blessed the World itself._

_A guardian is what it was supposed to be, demon and monster is what the lower life forms accused it of being. One guardian had been birthed to keep the Worlds peace and swell around. As mentioned, many had accused it of being a beast for the immense power it possessed._

_They feared what they couldn't comprehend. One creature couldn't have so much power, it was unheard of. They believed that, such power should be given to their very own race and not to some creature that was all but lazing around the continents._

_And it was with those very thoughts, that sealed the seed of corruption in one of the humans mind. A man who's name was unknown, had decided it was time to add the power of the 'demon' to his ranks. Shinobi, is what his people were called. Humans with the ability to preform great feats, in human terms._

_After having researched and experimented for many years, he was finally able to create a seal. This seal would forcefully seal the 'demon' inside of him, and allow him to gain access to it's powers as he pleased._

_When the day came and he was finally able to corner the 'beast'. The man was able to use his seal, and seal the 'demon' into himself. He had then returned to his home village, his people welcoming him back with open arms. They had called him a Hero, a Saviour to the world!_

_Many years later, the man had become known to be the strongest Shinobi on the planet. Being able to use 'his' eyes to defeat heaps of armies and people. Many people, had wondered;_

_'What had happened to the corpse of the demon?'._

_The newly na_med; _Rikudou Sennin. Had merely pointed to the full moon high up in the sky. His people were shocked that the very beauty, which was the moon was the corpse of the 'beast' their leader had slain._

_Many years had passed once again, and the spouse of the Six realms sage had given birth to two healthy boys. Everything seemed to be calm and peaceful since the 'defeat' of the 'beast', yet disaster decided to peek its ugly head up from behind the clouds once again._

_The Spirit form of the Juubi was sick and tired of its life in this lower life forms body. It could clearly remember the day it was sealed, The guardian had allowed itself to be sealed. It was created to keep peace and harmony around the world, not wreak havoc in an attempt to kill a human who had attempted to seal it._

_But after many years of being stuck in a ageing body, it wanted **out** and it wanted out **NOW! **And that is exactly what it intended to get as it forcefully ripped itself out of the seal._

_Juubi or no Juubi, it seemed it had underestimated the seal. Because as it ripped itself out, it felt itself get ripped apart as well. The Juubi had howled, a spiritual howl of pain as it felt its particles rip away from its form forcefully._

_In the end of it all, there no longer was a Juubi. But in replacement, Nine entity's were created as a result._

_Entity's that decided they would live up to their former self, and protect the World. None of them resembled the Juubi specifically, The Kyuubi No Kitsune being the closest reminder of their former self due to its body structure._

_The Shinobi were both outraged and scared of what had just transpired. But the loss of their leader had set a strong will of determination in their core. And so they chased the clueless Bijuu off into separate continents._

_After a few more centuries, the Shinobi and their civilians lived in peace, ignoring the occasional wars between fellow Shinobi from other Villages. That is until..._


	2. Chapter One

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: One_

"Aww, fuck it!" Minato Namikaze cried out, as he felt his recently born son, Naruto Namikaze kick his hands. Sure, some parents would find that sort of action coming from a sleeping baby to be very cute. But Minato did not find it amusing, he was currently attempting to use a sealing Jutsu to seal a great demon into his son. But as he started the seventh hand-seal, his son decided to kick an imaginary being in his dream. The result; Naruto kicking Minato's hand-seal, thus de-forming it and making Minato give an accidental Rude gesture to the great demon. Needless to say, the demon didn't seem to take the gesture too well.

_'Ouch'_ Minato winced as he watched one of his men get crushed by one of the demons nine tails. Minato shook his head a little before resuming the sealing, fourteen hand-seals to go. Gamabunta, the toad boss from Minato's summoning contract, had to restrain himself from face palming himself with his webbed hands as he watched how Minato was dealing with the whole situation.

_'-ake seal, Rat seal, Tiger seal! Finished!'_ Minato mentally exclaimed to himself. He sent a small prayer to any God that would listen to him, that the sealing Jutsu would still work even though it held a messed up Hand-seal.

"SHIKI FUUJIN!" Minato bellowed as he held the Tiger seal, he waited, and waited. He was about to release the seal, and give up, allow fate to have its way with him. But the cold and deathly aura that suddenly sprouted up from behind him, made him stop his attempt of failure.

Nothing needed to be said, or at least that's what Minato figured, as he both saw and felt the ghostly arm of the Shinigami pass through his body. Moments later the arm was being pulled back the way it came from, it the hands grip was the soul and power of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

It was at that moment, as the snout of the Kyuubi's soul was passing through Naruto's body, did Minato feel an unbearable amount of pain. His body shook as every cell in his body was seemingly turned into ash.

The next few moments passed agonizingly slow for Minato as he felt his soul being ripped out of his own body, payment for bothering the Shinigami if you will, greedy bastard. It wasn't long until Minato found himself on his knee's, using Gamabunta's head as some sort of surface.

Minato looked at his son for the last time, noticing the marks, which labelled him as a certain demons host, on his cheeks. His son was sleeping once again, even after all that had happen tonight, his baby still managed to find the time to rest his eyes. If only Kushina was still with them, maybe Naruto would be in her arms as they both said farewell to him.

_**Thy time is over mortal...**_

Minato nodded his head sadly, signalling that he had heard the Shinigami perfectly clear. Closing his eyes as if tired. He allowed himself to be taken away, in an epic battle which would last...Forever.

A few minutes had passed as little Naruto continued to doze alongside the corpse of his Father. It was at this very scene that, Sarutobi Hiruzen along with his ex-student Jirayra., arrived upon. Picking the sleeping infant up, Sarutobi observed the infants whiskered cheeks.

"The sealing was successful, my only regret is that I didn't manage to persuade Minato to allow me to take his place." Sarutobi explained to his Ex-pupil. Keeping a tight hold on the infant, Sarutobi placed his hands into a well known seal before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Jirayra sighed sadly, as he looked down at the corpse of his own student. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Minato was supposed to become Hokage, get married and have a nice family that would've live together till the end of their lives.

Placing his hands in a similar fashion his Ex-sensei had done, Jirayra too was gone in a plume of smoke. He reappeared in the Hokage's office, his face resembling a chunk of grim stone. But the sight of Sarutobi placing Naruto into his crib reminded him that, there was still a piece of the Namikaze couple left in the world.

He walked up next to Sarutobi and looked down at the infant, his eyes warm. But his warm eyes seemed to freeze over in shock as he noticed something he had yet too.

"_Umm_, Sarutobi-sensei. I _think_ we may have, a _err _small issue." The Toad sage stuttered out, he was treading on fragile ground here. The retired Hokage looked towards Jirayra with a raised eyebrow, he had been observing what was _left_ of Konoha, from his window.

"And what would that be?" Hiruzen asked, grandfatherly smile in place. He was defiantly not prepaid for what his idiotic excuse of a student was about to blurt out.

"The seals fuck up, I swear it wasn't me Sensei!" Jirayra exclaimed before raising his arms above his head, waiting for the blow that he was _so_ sure to come. He was seriously spooked when Sarutobi found out something was bad and he was to blame. He even remembered what happened during a mission they had received as Genin when he had-....

_**Flashback**_

"_..." Tsunade stared at him, a blank look covering her young and pretty face. She along with Orochimaru couldn't believe how much of an idiot their third team mate was. Sarutobi was not fairing well with the news either._

"_So let me get this straight, Tsunade passed the explosive seal to you, so you may place it in Area 'B' correct?" Sarutobi asked, his voice hard and accusing . Jirayra nodded mutely, too scared to speak to his Teacher and father figure._

"_But then you decided you had time left over before you had to place the seal in the area. Thus why you ended up peeking in the woman's bath house?" Sarutobi asked, his voice not having changed at all, if anything it had gotten harsher. Once again Jirayra nodded without saying a word._

"_But, you noticed that your 'peeking' hole was too small, was that it?" Sarutobi questioned, his face resembling a furious tomato. Jirayra nodded again, albeit a little hesitantly this time._

"_So then you got the smart idea of, rolling the EXPLOSIVE SEAL UP AND PUSHING IT THROUGH THE PEEK HOLE, THEN LIGHTING IT UP TO MAKE THE HOLE BIGGER?!" Sarutobi burst out, his rage was at it's peek right now. Jirayra's hair seemed to have gotten even whiter in shock at his sensei's rage._

_A few moments passed and Sarutobi seemed to have regained his emotions back in check. Jirayra seemed to be a little less paler then what he was a few moments back, but he was still needlessly pale._

"_You could have harmed people Jirayra, and you know what the punishment is for such foolish acts." Sarutobi announced, an evil glint appearing in his eyes. Jirayra on the other hand nearly soiled himself twice over._

"_No daddy, please no!" Jirayra cried out, anime like tears pouring down his red tattooed face. Sarutobi pulled his fist back before bringing it back down and smacking Jirayra into the Hotel rooms wall, all the while screaming._

"_IT'S GOOFY TIME!"_

_**Flashback End**_

The old and retired Hokage couldn't believe his ears, was the Kyuubi able to escape then? Well he didn't think so, wouldn't the demon take the first chance to get free if it had the possibility too? Sarutobi attempted to organize his thoughts, which were flying all over the place.

Sarutobi walked briskly towards the crib which held a sleeping Naruto, and low and behold. A seal was on his little navel. But now that he thought of it, he couldn't really recall a time when Minato mentioned that the seal would resemble the Sharingan. Turning his head slowly towards Jirayra, Sarutobi whispered harshly; "And you call yourself a Sennin, a Seal Master?" Jirayra sweat dropped.

"Blame Minato!" Was the first thing he said in his own defence. He didn't do the sealing, and he didn't know if Minato had intended for this to happen. He could of sworn he heard a voice resembling Minato's yell;

"_**Damn right I didn't intended for it to happen, you fucked up excuse of a Hippy!"  
**_

Jirayra sighed, he knew he would have to take a closer look at the seal in his own time. If the seal was a danger to Naruto, he would make sure to secure it for his safety. Village be damned, Naruto was the last link he had to the person he viewed as his own son, the Gaki first, Village later.

"I'll take him away with me for an unknown amount of time, it may take a day, or up to a month to figure out this seal. Minato left his work easy and simple to understand." Jirayra told his Ex-sensei, Sarutobi looked a little surprised that his idiotic student was taking on responsibility. But he agreed nonetheless.

"Hai, that would be a good idea, just do not take to long." Sarutobi cautioned out, a few days he could accept, but any more and he would probably start getting paranoid and assume that Jirayra had yet to fuck something up _again_.

Picking Naruto up, Jirayra took a few extra blankets from the crib, and made sure he had his money on his person. He didn't want to starve the kid. Sending Sarutobi a final nod, he was gone in a smog of smoke.

_'I get the impression that the next couple of years are going to be...Hectic.' _Hiruzen bemoaned in mock anguish.


	3. Chapter Two

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Two_

Sarutobi looked up a little startled as a large plume of Smoke erupted in his Office. It had been exactly five days and nine hours since Jirayra had left with the heir of the Namikaze Clan. Sarutobi really hoped they arrived back soon, he knew what Jirayra was capable off.

"The Toad sage and his apprentice are back!" Jirayra exclaimed, as the plume of smoke cleared over revealing Jirayra on his knee's while holding up a gurgling and giggling Naruto high in the air. Sarutobi face palmed himself, he should have expected such a 'grand' entrance from his ex-student.

"Jirayra, please just tell me what you have found. I really don't have the time for pleasantries, I had to tell the Council and Villagers about...Naruto's tenant. They didn't take the information well." Sarutobi explained as he rubbed his old and weary forehead. Jirayra seemed to get the point, so he decided he would cut right to the chase. He did not even bring out the scrolls he had made to help explain the complexity of it all, he was just going to give the end result of it all.

"It's weak" Jirayra stated, having cut right to the point. Sarutobi adopted a puzzled look. What was weak? Jirayra, picking up the emotion in his ex-sensei's eyes, decided to elaborate.

"The seal, it's weak. Any damage done to the seal, could lead to an unexpected situation. I have no idea what may happen." Jirayra said as he shifted a little under his old teachers gaze. Sarutobi seemed to be mauling the 'explanation' over and over before gaining a dead-panned look.

"It took you five days to figure out that, the seal was weak?" He asked, voice panned and eyes twitching. Jirayra nodded, simply put.

"Minato's work wasn't that easy." Jirayra huffed, a little insulted at the old man's words. The 3rd merely shook his head a little before asking Jirayra to pass Naruto over. Jirayra did so, Sarutobi looked down at Naruto's face. This child, had such an unexpected future installed for himself.

Looking up again, Sarutobi asked about something that had ever so nearly slipped his mind.

"What of the Sharingan look to his seal?"

Jirayra winced a little at that, he was really hoping his old retired Sensei would have forgotten about that, why couldn't the old fart just go senile already?

"The seal had managed to link itself with the demons chakra, it traced back the last big amount of usage in the demons chakra coils." Jirayra stated, hoping he didn't have to continue and elaborate. But alas, at Sarutobi's expectant look, he knew he had to spit it all out.

"The last time, according to the seal, that the demon used a high amount of chakra. Was when it created the Sharingan." Too say the least, Sarutobi was floored. The Sharingan was created by the Kyuubi? He defiantly didn't see that one coming.

_'And to think Fugaku had dared suggest they kill the 'demon'. He and his whole Clan, have more demonic traits then Naruto.' _Sarutobi was really starting to notice how corrupt his council was becoming, and it really sickened him.

"Is that all Jirayra? I must really retreat for the night." Sarutobi asked, he had a tiring day, or more like a very emotional day. He didn't know, he just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Hai, well I'll pop back around Konoha in a few years time, to train the Gaki and all." Jirayra promised as he opened up the window, prepared to jump out. At Sarutobi's nod, he leaped high into the air and vanished over the long sets of rooftops that covered the area of Konoha.

"Time to get you to bed you trouble maker." Sarutobi hummed as he looked down at little Naruto, who's eyes were starting to flutter shut. Sarutobi got up from behind his desk and laid Naruto down in his crib, he decided he would stay the night over in the Hokage Tower.

As he was about to pull back from the crib, when he suddenly noticed a few pieces of ripped paper in Naruto's hair and hidden in the folds of his blankets. Picking up one of the pieces, his eyes widened as he noticed that it wasn't exactly any sort of paper.

It was money.

Oh boy, was Jirayra going to be pissed once he found out, Sarutobi ruffled Naruto's hair lightly in a sarcastic thank you.

"Good boy"

* * *

Very **short** i know, i will be cutting the Chapters off each time there's a** Timeskip** or when there's a** BIG cliffhanger** moment. So once we arrive at Yokai Gauken then i shall be making the Chapters long seeing as though there's no timeskip until the end of the day :3

**KYUUNARU** fans! I have made the impossible! **KyuuNaru singing CARAMELLDANSEN 3:**

http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=4lBmQXtGhPU

Please remove the (dot) and replace it with a '.' without the commas :)

**Rate comment and subscribe please :D**

**XNNMX**


	4. Chapter Three

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Three_

The Inu masked Anbu, sucked in a blood and ash flavoured breath through his clenched teeth. He was currently standing in an alleyway within the confines of Konoha. The alleyway was smeared with blood, black smoky scorch marks littered the alley. But what really made him blanch, was the limb that was currently pinned to the far end of the alley's wall. The limb itself was bloodied and burnt, it seemed to belong to a young child.

Inu knew who this child was, and he felt an unimaginable amount of guilt for failing the young boy once again. He stomped over towards the limb, and delicately removed the Kunai, which kept it embalmed into the wall. He carefully lowered the limb, on closer inspection he noticed it was an arm.

He couldn't take it any longer, he snapped and allowed a few stray tears to fall down his cheek, but the tears only slid half way down before they were absorbed, by material of the dark blue facial mask he wore under his Inu mask.

Tucking the limp and unmoving arm beneath his own arm, he quickly and efficiently did a few Hand-seals before _'Poofing'_ away. He needed to report the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki.

_'I am so sorry Naruto.' _Kakashi Hatake thought depressingly to himself, as he found himself in the Hokages Office, a weary and tired looking Kage sitting himself behind the large oaken desk.

* * *

"Naruto!" Two feminine voices shrieked, as they watched a child about their own age, crawl towards them. The two rushed towards him, panic and fear etched into their faces. But the moment they reached him, he succumbed into unconscious bliss.

It was a couple moments later, that Naruto opened his eyes, his vision was a blur. A mix of colours but after a couple of seconds they quickly refocused. He looked around himself with half lidded eyes.

"-ruto?" A soft voice called out, he felt a soft hand rub his cheek lightly. He closed his eyes again, submerging himself with the soft and delicate touch that was melting on his cheek. But his eyes flew open, as he finally noticed a tiny little detail.

He was in the middle of a Lake.

"What the fuck!" Naruto exclaimed, as he started waving his arms around in panic. But his sudden shock turned a full 90 degrees, as he noticed that the water from the large Lake, only reached up to his knee's.

A pair of giggles, which sounded off from behind him, made him jump high into the air like a scared cat. This only seemed to amuse the viewers even more as the giggling intensified. Landing back in the water with a loud _'Splash'_.

Naruto turned around to glare at the two giggling girls. He pointed an accusing finger at them, and started sprouting up the first thing that came to his mind, which happened to have made no sense what's so ever.

"Moka, Kokoa!" Naruto pouted, as he started stomping towards the shore, leaving his friends behind. The two girls, Moka and Kokoa. Both regained their composure before sprinting off to catch up with their male friend.

"Naruto-sama, it was just a joke!" Kokoa giggled out, as she ran and jumped onto Naruto's back. A serious look puzzled its way onto her cute face as she looked at Naruto's facial expression, he was just comically brooding.

Moka caught up with the both of them and grabbed Naruto's hand before dragging him towards a tree, _their tree_. She sat down against the tree's trunk, and pointed at her lap. Naruto knowing Moka like the back of his hand, let Kokoa slide down his back gently, before lying down and resting his head on Moka's lap. Kokoa had curled up to his side, a small smile of joy adoring her lips.

Naruto signed as he felt Moka toying around with his locks of blonde hair. He peeked open one of his previously closed sapphire eyes, and gazed at the young beauty that was Akashiya Moka. He liked her, he liked her a lot. But he was just an orphan in the streets, while she was practically royalty with her status. It would, no it _could_ never work between them.

Moka gazed down at her best friend, if her family ever found out that she had befriended with a _human _then she would be harshly punished. But Naruto wasn't exactly like other humans she had heard off. He was nice, caring, and brave, he certainly wasn't a cowered as her father had accused all humans of being. He was everything her mother had said to look out for...

_**Flashback**_

"_Moka, we are vampires. Vampires are perfectionist, we must never be tainted or blemished. That is why even as we choose our lover, there can only be one. The day you meet someone who is willing to sacrifice himself for thy, then you have found the one." Moka's mother told her daughter who was staring at her in slight awe and sadness. _

_'Surely a man like that is hard to find, I will never be wed and have my mate.' She thought miserably to herself, but a soft hand to the shoulder and a knowing look from her mother made her mood turn from gloomy to determination in a blink of an eye._

_**Flashback End**_

She cringed a little, as she remembered the state he was in a little while back when he had come crawling towards them, a trail of blood being left in his wake. He had been missing an arm, they had quickly rushed him into the Lake, Kokoa had been cleaning the blood of his body with teary eyes. While she herself had been hastily yet carefully, pouring her own blood in his veins. For some strange reason, her Vampire blood wouldn't affect him. But that was more of a relief to her then a disappointment, but it was what she had done _after_ that made her send a weary yet hopeful glance down at her resting friend.

_**Flashback**_

_Moka moaned a little as some of Naruto's blood entered her mouth, as she pulled her fangs out of his neck. His taste was utterly surreal to her, it was unique, it was Naruto. She looked down at her sister who was still rubbing Naruto's bloodied body with a ripped piece of her dress, tears were pouring down her eyes as kept staring at all the scorch marks and cuts on his body._

_What really surprised her was the fact that his missing arm had regrown back...But that fact was not as big of an impact as the emotions running through her body and core._

_Moka allowed tears to fall down her own face as well, she knew about her sisters feelings towards their blonde friend. And she found it unjust that Kokoa had to endure watching him in so much pain. A thought blossomed in her mind, she looked down at her sister one more time._

_'If not for myself, then for Kokoa.' Moka thought to herself as she knelt down next to Kokoa and hugged her tightly, Kokoa was a little shocked at the sudden affection her sister was showing, but she quickly glomped her sister and wailed tears of sadness and pain._

"_Do you love him?"_

_The question which escaped her older sisters lips made her mind and body freeze over, looking up Kokoa stared into Moka's ruby slitted eyes, shock visible in her own emerald eyes. But ever so slowly, she nodded._

_Moka seemed to mull this over a little, before long she found herself back at Naruto's side. She bit her lip hard, making a cut and allowing blood to seep out the wound. Kokoa looked on confused at her sisters actions. But her confusion turned into horror and betrayal as she watched her sister lean towards Naruto and kiss him deeply with her bloodied lips._

_She had marked him._

_**Flashback End**_

She had marked him, and sealed his memories from what had happened to him. She knew what she had done was bad, very bad. But she believed it truly was for his own good, no one should have to endure what he had.

Kokoa had surprised her, Moka had told her to mark Naruto as her own just as she had done. But she had told her sister a flat out _"No". _Saying she wanted to mark him when the time was right, she knew for a fact he was the one. But she wanted the moment to be right, unlike her sister who didn't want to delay the marking too long before some other monster swooped in and stole him.

A grunt was heard as Naruto disarranged himself from Kokoa's clingy grip, and Moka's wondering hands. He jumped to his feet, and popped a few bones in his shoulder before going around the back of the tree and returning with a large scroll in his arms.

"Time for training!" He chortled happily as he set the scroll down the ground with a load _'Thump'_ and opened it up, the title upon the large scroll read "Forbidden Scroll".


	5. Chapter Four

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Four_

_**Every time we lie awake...**_

_The pupils of Moka's ruby eyes seemed to shrink to impossible proportions, as she watched the Shinobi's Katana come closer and closer to her being, ready to piece right through her and most probably end up stabbing Kokoa, who happened to be huddled behind her. Kokoa didn't dare move an inch as she was protectively pushed back against the tree's trunk by her sister. They were both currently high up in a tree, Naruto had placed them there as the mob had formed and ambushed them while they were training with the scroll Naruto had 'Burrowed'._

_**After every hit we take...**_

_Moka seemed to see flash's of the most memorable and joyful moments of her young life pass by her very eyes. She found it ironic that each memory seemed to have Naruto involved in some way, from the time they met, which was about two years ago, to this very day when she was sure her life, along with her sisters and crush would come to an end._

_**Every feeling that I get...**_

_Yes, she finally admitted it to herself, she held a crush towards her best friend. While she was quite sure she had more then friendly feelings for him since she had marked him, she quite was surprised at how fast her crush grew. She knew her crush would have blossomed to love if only she would ever live through this day._

_**But I haven't missed you yet... **_

_But now, she would never be able to grow into a strong vampire like her father was or live her life to the fullest. But those fact didn't bother as much as the other; She had finally found her 'one' and now she was about to die without living her life with him, that was what disturbed her the most. It saddened her so much that a few tears slid down her face, blurring her vision even more so, something she was glad for, she didn't exactly want to watch as the Katana pierced her._

_**Every room mate kept awake... **_

_If she was being honest with herself, then she would admit that she was being selfish. Kokoa who happened to have strong feelings towards Naruto since the first week they met, was about to suffer the same fate as her. She was nearly tempted to giggle a little at the whole 'love affair', if any sort of adult had the ability to listen to her thoughts they would probably scowled her and tell her she was to young to know what love was, but her mother would most likely defend her and remind the person that there was always 'young love'._

_**By every sigh and scream we make...**_

_Moka noticed that the Katana was a short distance away from herself, so she decided it was time to submit to fate. She closed her eyes and held Kokoa's hand tightly behind her back, as she awaited the tremendous amount of pain which was sure to come at any moment._

_**All the feelings that I get... **_

_Strange, she thought as she felt a warm substance splatter on her face, and she was very much sure that it was blood by the smell of it. But she felt little to no pain what so ever, it was only after a few moments that she took the time to recognise the smell of the blood the most probably covered head to toe, it was his blood._

_**But I still don't miss you yet...**_

_Her eyes finally fluttered open as she heard Kokoa let out an anguished filled gasp from behind herself. She found her vision was already starting to blacken around the edges of her site, as she looked at the hunched over figure of her 'mate' standing right in front of herself, a silvery blade sticking out of his back._

_**Only when I stop to think about it... **_

_The Shinobi seemed a little surprise that he had lodged his blade into the wrong target, but he quickly disregarded it as fate wanting him to be crowned the 'Demon Slayer'. He laughed at the thought, the village praising him for his 'good' deeds. He looked at the the hunched over form of the boy, and he spat on him, before kicking him of his blade and watching his body fall down the very high storied tree they were balanced on._

_**I hate everything about you...**_

_Both Moka and Kokoa watched in morbid horror as Naruto continued to descend rapidly towards the hard trodden soil. Kokoa quickly looked away as Naruto finally impacted on with the solid ground, having broken through many thick and thin branches along the way down._

_**Why do I love you...**_

_Moka's body shook as tears cascaded down her pretty cheeks, no why did he have to play the hero at this moment in time?!_

_**I hate everything about you... **_

_The 'Demon Slayer' chuckled darkly as he looked down at the still form of the 'Kyuubi Brat', 'its' eyes where vacant and glazed over, even at the distance between them the Shinobi could see. He decided that he was going to take his time in killing these 'Demon influenced' girls._

_**Why do I love you...**_

_He whipped his Katana to the side, thus making the blood of the demon slide of the looked at the girls, his eyes gaining a tiny little shine in them. Maybe, he could have a little fun with these girls, just as he did every night with his daughter, Sakura Haruno._

_**Only when I stop to think...**_

_But his intentions came to a shattering halt, as he felt the tree shake. He looked down, at the ground level, to see his fellow companionswere also trying to hold onto something as to not lose their balance._

_**About you, I know... **_

_Moka watched with dreaded horror as a fissure suddenly split the ground beneath Naruto's corpse, she watched as his corpse accepted gravity with open arms, and starting falling down into the dark pit of the fissure. All was silent as everyone within the clearing, being on the ground level or up in tree's watched as the corpse of one Naruto Uzumaki fell through a never ending pit of darkness._

_**Only when you stop to think... **_

_The humans started cheering, and yelling out phrases that made no sense to both Moka and Kokoa, such phrases were "The demon is gone!" and "The Kyuubi shall rot in hell!". Now Moka wasn't oblivious to the Kyuubi, she knew what it was. But what did it have to do with her 'mate'?_

_**About me, do you know...**_

_All celebrating and cheers came to a halt, as a shoot of black and green tinged flames shot out from the fissure and into the night sky, any axes of the flames ate and devoured all living things within a matter of moments, be it people or the tree's in the surrounding area._

_**I hate everything about you...**_

_The humans started running around in fear, strongly resembling headless chickens. The flames continued to dance into the twilight littered sky, seemingly laughing at the scared lower life forms. Moka's tear stained face snapped towards the Shinobi who had killed her Naruto as he started whispering to himself, while he was staring at the flames with wide eyes._

_**Why do I love you... **_

"_Amaterasu, named for the Goddess of the Sun, is a Ninjutsu technique which uses the Mangekyou form of the Sharingan eye to create a powerful black fire. This jutsu is generated by the right Mangekyou eye. It has been said that anything within the Mangekyou's vision will burn to ash if consumed by the fire. The fire itself is said to burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Because of the amount of chakra needed to use the technique, it can only be used on a very limited basis daily. Though it is regarded as the strongest of Mangekyou's physical attacks, usage of the ability will degrade the eye further and lead the user to blindness."_

_**You hate everything about me...**_

_Moka stared at the man, he seemed to have read this from a well informed scripted book, from the way he recited it. She assumed that Amaterasu was the flames she was currently seeing, and the very same flames that had devoured the corpse of her 'mate'._

_**Why do you love me... **_

_The tower of flames resided back into the fissure, revealing large scorch marks marks around the area it had touched. A dark black ash filled mist, rolled out of the fissure as the flames rose once again, but at a slower and calmer pace, it seemed like they were being tamed or controlled._

_**I hate...**_

_The flames seemed to spiral in the centre before twisting into a dark fiery vortex of sorts. Moka's eyes widened as she watched a clawed foot come out of the twisting nether of Amaterasu. A boy, a little taller then she was, came out the flames completely unharmed._

_**You hate...**_

_His hair was were fashioned in massive, long spikes all slicked back from his face, apart from one large bang which was covering his right eye. The colour of his hair really struck a cord in Moka, his hair was of the darkest black and the tips of his spikes were a dark toxic green colour. But she really complain, she had silver hair for crying out loud._

_**I hate...**_

_His body structure was not necessary muscled, but chiselled. His skin tone was the same vibrant tan her 'mate' had, but what really rose her suspicion was his face. His eyes were a blood lusting red, slits very similar to her own were centred in them. His cheeks were scarred with whisker like scars, they resembled Naruto's greatly, yet these one were deep and bold. But what really made her gasp, were the Fox ears which were situated on top of his head, the pair were both coloured the same colour as his hair, black and green tipped._

_**You love me...**_

_He brought a clawed hand up to his face, as if observing himself for the very first time. His face held a blank look upon it, but that look quickly morphed into a scowl as his eyes settled onto the last remaining people that were not devoured by the flames of Amaterasu._

_Both Moka and Kokoa would forever be mentally scarred as they watched the person they would later know as Kyuunaru, burn people to nothingness and torture the souls that had damned one Naruto Uzuamki to a demonic life._

Moka almost gagged as she awoke from her nightmare, a distant memory. She sat up from her dorm issued bed, gripping the blankets with sweaty and clammy hands. She took a few moments to breath in and out as a way to calm herself down, it was hard enough to ignore the Rosary around her neck which kept pulsing a vile red. She signed as she looked out the window from her bed, the moon light was currently pooling the room in a soft eerie glow.

She laid her head back down onto the soft pillows and tiredly closed her eyes, it wouldn't do well if Tsukune kept bugging her about her having sleepless bags under her emerald eyes. Her last words before sleeping into a dreamless sleep were;

"I hate everything about you, so why do I love you?"

* * *

**Review** for this awesome chapter or so help me, i will go all **kyuunaru on your asses! **

I know what all my old fans are thinking,** "Yes! Kyuunaru is back and bad~ This is the greatest gift from XNNMX-sama!"** And i totally agree with you, so please! Review i put so much effort into this chapter, as u may be able to tell by the details~~ The song used in the chapter is called **"I hate everything about you"** By **"Three days grace"**

**I am currently sick**, i have a cold and a bad one at that. I seem to be able to make good chapters when i'm sick, but if any of you dare wish me to suffer another cold i will go Amaterasu on your asses, seriously!

**So please REVIEW! 'cos i've barely been getting any reviews!** My old Kyuubi No Amaterasu has over **200 reivews**, and i really wish to catch that up~ I mean don't u people prefer this new and improved version of the story~?

**If i get many Reviews then i shall make another update while i'm still sick so you may enjoy another detailed Chapter~**

**R&R People!**

XNNMX


	6. Chapter Five

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Five_

Deep within the vast plains of Rice country, near a small and isolated area through a small burrow, which was trenched up down the bottom of the tree's trunk. There was a little girl who shifted in her sleep, her pale skin and black hair shone with brilliance from the suns rays that streaked within the burrow.

Her shifting, while seemingly harmless had jolted awake the small Fox within her arms, its fur was just as dark as the girls hair, who's arms encircled his body. The tips of his ears were of the most toxic coloured greens.

The air was chilly, the leaves rustled and the birds chirped. It was with those three vague clues that the Fox's awesome powers of deduction came to an ingenious conclusion.

It was morning.

It fluttered open one eye. Just to check and make sure that it truly was morning, and indeed the sun was obviously rising. The girl had awoken him at dawn, _again! _The birds were already chirping beautifully, and it was for that matter that the Fox's eyes widened a little.

_'Shit, Hatake is after me, again!' _The Fox thought to itself, its head swinging from the left to the right in alarm, looking for any site of a massive ball of lighting coming towards it at high speeds. Looking up, the Fox's alarmed expression morphed into one of annoyance, once it noticed the little birds chirping happily.

_'What the hell, stupid birds.' _The Fox thought to itself in annoyance, as it disentangled itself from the girls grip. The Fox contemplated the idea of having the birds for breakfast. Staring up at the tree harbouring the fools of nature known as birds, the Fox stretched and grinned.

_'Plotting evil early in the morning, is just one of the simple joys of life these days.' _The Fox thought to itself, as it leapt onto the tree and, defying the law of gravity, it crept up. The offending birds were blissfully unaware of its presence. It looked at them from above, pulling itself up and setting a terrifying grin upon its face, it suddenly growled down at the birds while glaring at them, _hard._

_Glare._

Chirp.

_Snarl._

Chirp.

_Growl._

Chirp.

Chirp... _chirp_.

Deciding to cut the spectacle short, it opened its relatively small maw open, and ate the birds whole. It chewed for a while, cringing each time a piece of bone struck at its gum. It wasn't long before it had fully digested the _fools_ into its small tummy.

_'Tch, idiots.' _The Fox hissed to itself as, it leaped to a lower levelled branch, and landed gracefully down below to the ground. It was only at that moment in time, did it notice how thirsty it was. Deciding to make a quick detour towards the stream nearby, it sprinted down the narrow hill before coming to a halt before the stream.

The little Kit looked down at its own reflection in the stream, and it was amazed. _'Man, am I one good looking Fox.' _The Fox thought itself in self arrogance, a smirk was plastered across its cute features. _'I don't mean to brag but, damn. I mean, this beauty is priceless.' _The Kit inwardly hummed in self awe, it suddenly had the urge to stretch a little while still staring at the enigma that was itself in its reflection.

It stretched its nine tails, wait... _' Nine tails? I knew it, I knew something was strange!'_ The Kit thought in self revelation, _' I am Nine times as good looking then an average Fox!' _The Fox praised itself as its smirk widened, but its smirk deflated a little as it thought to itself, _' How did I not figure this out sooner?' ._

_'With my dark black fur, and horrifying roguish red eyes, I'd be ruling the forest in a matter of minutes!' _The Fox concluded, as it started lapping up the water from the stream. While also making sure that it didn't fall in, swimming in its own drinking water? That was just gross.

_'Being this hot should be a federal crime, whatever that means. It just sounds appropriate to further explain how I am gracing the world with my presence.' _The Kit mentally exclaimed in mock outrage, as it continued drinking from the stream. Once it was finished it decided it should head back towards the borrow, pulling its head back and attempting to look away from the stream, which was nearly impossible of course, with looks like these world domination was inevitable.

As it neared the borrow it suddenly saw a bone, a very appetizing looking bone near the entrance of the borrow. It hurried its steps towards it, just a little more. One more step, nearly ther-.

_'WHAT THE HELL, LET GO MY TAIL YOU CRETIN!' _The Kit all but hissed, it looked towards the offending appendage that was tugging at its tail and noticed it was a hand, the little girls hand. The Fox looked into her innocent yellow slitted eyes, its own eyes had a fire which would probably have looked terrifying, for not the fact that he was in the form of a baby Fox.

"Ano, Aniki where did you go?" The young girl questioned, her voice was soft spoken yet curious as she continued to reel him in by his own tail as if he were some kind of fish hooked on a fishing-line. He was quickly glomped by the young girl who had soft tears sliding down her pale cheeks, the Kit sighed in annoyance, she was way too clingy for his taste. By the way she was holding him, you would have probably mistaken him for a nine tailed plushy, and not Kyuunaru the wielder of Amaterasu!

He struggled out of the girls grip, but to no avail. How was he supposed to have world domination at the tips of his paws, if he couldn't even break out a simple hold a three year old had on him? Deciding to haul the 'Elder brother' role for her, he nibbled onto her little fingers showing his tenderness and telling her he was there now.

She smiled, a shy smile as she kissed his forehead before letting him down and wiping her tears away, like a 'big girl'. Kyuunaru looked up at the sun, judging by the position it was in, it had to be around the early afternoon already. He looked up at the girl once again, noticing she was back in the borrow, trying to hide all evidence that they were there for the night.

Kyuunaru signed impatiently as he watched her picking up each twig and stick they used for the fire last night, and looking around with a curious expression as to where she should hide them. He padded over towards her and lightly tugged on her ragged skirt, she looked down and met his eyes for a split second before understanding what he wanted. She dropped the sticks and twigs to the ground before moving behind the Kit, covering her eyes and looking away.

Kyuunaru grinned in excitement, this was probably the best that came with camping out in the night. Destroying evidence was something he excelled in, with a small tap of his paw to the mossy soil beneath himself, he both watched and listened as a huge pillar of Amaterasu both roared and split through the ground and burned to whole tree down that they had slept in.

He swiftly turned around, _'It won't be long till the whole forest burns down, and the flames won't stop for seven days straight.' _He thought to himself as he marched towards the young girl who still had her hands over her eyes as to not look at what was happening, _'Tch, what a softy she always hated seeing people get hurt, let alone nature.' _Kyuunaru thought to himself, a bead of sweat hanging from the back of his head. He used one of his tails to tickle the girls ankle a little, a signal meaning that he had done what he had to do.

She looked down at him, soft yellow eyes displaying nothing but tender care and love for him. But not the sort between lovers, more like the love shared between family.

She was a little startled as black steam seeped from the Kits fur and surrounded him with a shroud of darkness, even after seeing him do that many times over she still needed to get used to it. As the steam wade out, instead of having a small Kit in front of herself, she had a large Fox that reached about to her hight, maybe a little bigger.

Kyuunaru picked the girl up with one of his tails and placed her on his back, she gripped at his fur tightly and shut her eyes. Kyuunaru looked back at her, his previously cute features having turned a little more frightening now that he was larger and bigger.

It wasn't long before he was tearing the ground beneath his paws apart as he sped towards the location he had in mind, ready to face the event he had been awaiting for a long time.

The day Orochimaru would finally give him the second half of his seals, so that he could finally seal his demonic personality and powers at will. In exchange he had to gift the Sannin with a Curse Seal of his own creation that had his _own_ demonic proprieties inside it.

At least that was what the Sannin had agreed on, it didn't mean that Kyuunaru would go along with it. Especially after he met Yuuka, his eyes trailed towards the little girl who was currently sleeping on his back, her little hands still gripping at his black fur tightly.

_'How could one to such a thing to their own daughter?'_

* * *

**Surprised?** So am i, it just came to me~ I had gotten inspired to do this chapter, after reading the Story **"An unlikely romance"** By, err well i forgot the Authors name, it starts with an **R** thats for sure!

Anyhow i would like to** thank you for the reviews** i had recived last chapter, a big improvment they were! **Reviews really mount up my spirits to continue writing these fics**, i enjoy writing them **but i enjoy sharing them just as much** so knowing that u like it really gives me a boost in this whole Story buisness~~

So please Review if u can, especially if u found this Chapter quite funny~

XNNMX


	7. Chapter Six

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Six_

"What?! The one who doesn't understand is _you_ Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed, while glaring at Tsukune, who was currently in the pool with a hurt look, "I, the truth is, I- _KYAH!_" Moka yelped as she was suddenly splashed by water from the pool, by none other then Tamao Ichinose.

"Though your free to visit, fighting is such an ugly site!" Tamao cooed in an overly sweet manner, her hand wet from the water she had splashed Moka with. "And it looks so childish, whether you understand each other or not, how petty!" Tamao stated with a small smirk, her eyes showing hidden intentions towards Moka.

"Between a man or a woman, the important part is finding out if you've had your heart stolen or vice versa!" Tamao all but cooed, as she watched Moka gain a pained yet shocked look while looking down at her wet uniform and skin.

"NO! Water...!" Moka whispered out as she held her wet hand, small shocks of what seemed to be electricity were spazing over her hand. She looked back towards the exit of the pool area and ran for towards it, holding her hand close to her bosom.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out, his hand reached out in her direction as if he could stop her from running away, especially at the distance that was between them. "No, wait Tsukune wait there!" Moka called back from over her shoulder, as she continued to sprint in the direction of the exit.

_'Oh, so the rumour was true!'_ Tamao thought to herself in mock surprise, as she looked down at the pool a smirk gracing her pretty features.

_Hah...Haah_

Moka panted as she slowed down from her sprint, having ran towards the school and leaving the pool area far behind.

_Mm, UN!_

She gasped out as she felt her body spazz in pain by the effects of the water, _**"You fool! Why were you so close to something like a pool?!" **_Moka looked down, startled to see the Rosary floating around her neck, the ruby gem centred in the middle of the cross, having turned into a slit making it resemble strongly to a demonic eye which happened to be staring at her with much disappointment and anger.

_'Oh, the Rosary again...' _Moka thought to herself, as she continued to clutch herself as pain wrecked her body. _**"Of course this would happen if water splashes on you! Water resist supernatural energy; as the power drains out your body, you will become paralysed! Water is the weak point of us vampires!" **_The Rosary hissed in anger, how could her outer self be so...Foolish! _**" I too, inhabit this body so put an end to this reckless behaviour. Do not let the likes of Tsukune make you do such things!" **_The Rosary continued to scowled her outer self, disappointment was currently oozing out the Rosary, as Moka felt guilt for her actions.

But Moka's guilt was short lived as a faint yet recognizable memory hit her full on. _'No...' _Moka thought to herself, her guilt long gone as she attempted to back up her own defence for her actions. _**"What?" **_The Rosary asked, surprised by the change of mood Moka had undergone. _'How come, I am not able to do such actions, yet you are?!' _Moka accused her inner self, her thoughts having turned into words of determination to prove her inner self wrong.

"_**What are you on about, foolish girl?" **_The Rosary exclaimed, what could the girl be on about now? '_ I'm talking about the time, you willingly dived into a lake of all things, to save Naruto-kun!' _Moka accused, she knew it was a low blow to bring such a topic up. It was because of that day, that her inner self couldn't deal with the pain of having lost Naruto. So she decided to lock herself up with the Rosary being her jail.

The Rosary seemed to have recoiled with shock and betrayal, as it suddenly seemed to _'die' _and stop hovering around her. The gem no longer glowing, nor looking at her with anger and disappointment.

Moka quickly regretted what she had said, but as she called out to her inner self she got no response in return.

Moka signed, guilt seeping out of her being. She slowly got to her feet using the wall behind her as balance. The water seemed to have dried off, so she was safe from its harmful properties. _'I had better get back to Tsukune and apologize...' _She thought to herself as she started walking back towards the swimming area, her feet dragging themselves at a slow pace, she felt like she had just broken her best friends toy.

A distant scream made her eyes widen as she started hurrying her pace, she knew for sure that the scream had come from the swimming pool. Having just arrived at the entrance of the swimming area, Moka watched in horror as the whole female population in the pool turned into terrifying fish monsters.

"Moka-san!!" Tsukune called out in desperation, Tamao currently had a strong grip on his shoulders in the pool, her face having turned into a shark like monstrosity as she seemed to be preparing to rip Tsukune's head off.

"Tsukune, what's going on?!" Moka yelled out as she came to a halt at the edge of the pool. She watched as Tamao snapped her ugly head in her direction, a glare having settled on her narrowed face.

"Why are you back again? Don't get in my way!" Tamao hissed out as she pointed towards Moka with a webbed hand. "Not that you could, your nothing but a worthless Monster that can't swim!" Tamao spat in glee, her face taking on a hideous smirk.

_'Can't swim?' _Tsukune thought to himself, his head was starting to get dizzy with that revelation. Moka couldn't swim? Then why would she agree to come to the club with him? All these thoughts were distracting Tsukune so much, he didn't notice as Tamao pulled him closer to her body as she continued to belittle Moka.

"I'm right aren't I? It's a well known story. There's nothing you can do is there? Water hater! Pitiful at least watch from afar as I devour Tsukune!" Tamao taunted, hoping to get a reaction from vampire. Moka stared at the water, her face gaining a determined look, but that look wavered for a split second and was replaced with unease.

"DADDY!"

Everyone's head in the pool, be it human (Tsukune) or monster (Everyone else) turned in the direction of the desperate shriek. There in the centre of the pool, was a little girl who could be no older then three or four years old. A mermaid was currently holding her down, dunking the little girls head in the water every now and then, while the monster cackled in glee.

"Die you insect!" The mermaid hissed, as she raised her webbed hand in the air, prepared to rip the girls throat out with her clawed fingers. Moka's eyes narrowed at the scene, but confusion was vieled over her eyes. What was a little girl of that age doing in Yokai academy?

But none of that mattered as she ran towards the edge of the pool, ready to jump in and save both the girl and Tsukune, as her determination came back full force. But just as she was about to leap into the pool, a hand suddenly clasped onto her shoulder making her falter and trip over her shoe.

She closed her eyes, and braced herself for the feeling of concrete impacting with her face. But alas she felt herself get pulled back by muscular arms and be held in a tight embrace. She kept her eyes closed for a few moments, waiting for the shock of nearly smashing her face into the ground to ware off. It wasn't until the chest her head was resting against rumbled shakiliy as the person who held her let out a low guttural growl, which happened to have sent shivers up her spine.

_**Grrrrrr~**_

Moka heard people gasp from behind her, as she felt the right side of her face suddenly heat up to great proportions. What exactly was happening? She still felt a little wobbly, the reason why she still hadn't pulled away from the muscular frame that held her close, the embrace the person had on her almost seemed familiar.

Tsukune looked on in awe, as the male teenager shot his arm forward and grabbed Moka before she could fall and harm herself. He had bronze coloured skin, his hair was of the darkest black while having two long bangs hovering at the sides of his face, the tips of his bangs were dark green. It was the teens eyes that made him gulp nervously, they were exactly like Moka's other personality apart from the fact that they were a much, _much_ darker shade of red. On each side of his cheeks, three thin scars were across his face giving him a feral and wild look.

His clothing was identical to his uniform, apart from the fact he didn't seem to bother to ware the red issued tie and green blazer, his trousers were also black and not beige. His white long sleeved button up T-shirt was currently undone about half way, showing his muscled chest and pecks, a tattoo of sorts was also visible over his left peck...It was a tattoo of the number "9".

Tsukune nearly turned the pools water a light yellow, as the teen gained an enraged expression on his face, his eyes were staring bloody murder at the mermaid that was dunking the little girls head in and out of the water. Now Tsukune nearly turned the water into a stinky _'mud'_ bath, as the teen brought his right hand to his side and clenched his fist... Needless to say, people were freaked out as black and green flames suddenly enveloped the teens arm as a whole, burning of his right sleeve from his school issued shirt in the proccess.

The teen opened his mouth to speak, while also revealing large canine fangs sticking out of his gum. The teens blood coloured eyes narrowed to impossible proportions as he spoke his words.

"You have to the count of three..._**Three!**_"

* * *

**Link for an image of Kyuunaru in my Profile and here as well:**

**Kyuunaru Sealed:** http://xnnmx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kyuunaru-Sealed-157339735

**Kyuunaru Sealed Amaterasu Background:** http://xnnmx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kyuunaru-Sealed-Amaterasu-157339901

**Kyuunaru Sealed with Moka and Kokoa:** http://xnnmx(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Kyuunaru-s-Mates-157339972

Replace the (dot) with "." on the link.

THANK YOU! **Zenokyuubi** for drawing Kyuunaru for me :D People, check out his account it has **AMAZING Fics**, he helps me alot with my Fics while i help him with my opinion with his :D We're both good mates!

In the pictures he had draw Kyuunaru for me while i did the rest, so once again i thank you my good friend :D

**People, please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I myself am quite disappointed in the way it turned out for some strange reason, it wasn't epic enough if you ask me. Please tell me if you feel the same way or if you found it was Epic enough :D**

Next Chapter coming, whenever i feel like it! 3

**XNNMX**


	8. Chapter Seven

~Kyuubi No Amaterasu~

_Chapter: Seven_

"You have to the count of three..._**Three!**_" With that said, Kyuunaru vanished from his spot at the edge of the Pool. Leaving behind a dazed Moka propped against the fence which surrounded the Pool. The Mermaids were so terrified with what was happening, that the few hostages who were still in the Mermaids loosened grip, managed to get free and swim to safety.

Sayiro didn't know what to think with the situation at hand, first she had entered the pool looking for a male she could digest. But she had come across a little girl in the pool trying to swim by herself, once Tamao plans were started, she found herself still without a male. So she had randomly decided to put all her frustration on the girl who was still attempting to swim properly in the pool.

But all of a sudden, some amazingly handsome male had appeared, glaring bloody murder into her eyes, letting loose doses of killing intent she thought nigh impossible to reach. He had stopped that stupid excuse of a Monster from falling into the Pool and had held her in such a familiar manner, he looked so delicious...But the thing that had really startled her was when his whole arm was suddenly enveloped in black and green flames.

She was still staring at the spot the teen had just vanished from in shock and fear, not even noticing that she had let the relieved yet crying girl out of her grasp.

Yuuka tried her best to doggie paddle as fast as she could, she really wanted her Daddy right now. He always made things better, he would _never_ smile, laugh or show _any_ kind of emotion for that matter. But she knew her Daddy, she could read him like a _book_,well she still couldn't read but she could somehow read her Daddy. Even though he never showed any outwardly care of emotion towards her, just by a glance in his eyes she could see all the care he had for her.

So it was with those determined thoughts that she picked up her doggie paddling pace, and reached the edge of the swimming pool. She lifted herself out of the pool and ran towards the last place she had seen her Aniki.

"_If you ever lose site of me, just go back to the place you saw me last."_

So there she stood tears pouring down her amber eyes, standing right in the centre of where she had last seen him. She could even see small cracks in the cement from where his feet had been beneath her own, he must have been very angry to cause cracks. She attempted to place her own little feet in the exact same position as his, judging from the cracks which outlined his rough foot shape, hoping that he would have an easier time finding her again.

She was startled out of her trance, as a demonic signature blossomed behind herself. Looking over her shoulder, she saw one of the most spectacular sites she had ever witnessed. The pretty pink lady her Aniki had held was turning into another pretty lady with long silver hair. But what really caught Yuuka's attention was the fact that the lady had her Daddy's eyes, and with only that thought plaguing her three year old mind, she ran towards Moka and jumped into her arms seeking the comfort only a parent could give.

"**It's a well known fact, that to cook a Lobster one must boil it." **Kyuunaru hissed as he suddenly appeared in a flicker of after images over the pool, gravity seemingly ignoring him and not announcing the law of physics to his face.

"**I wonder, is the same needed for Mermaids?" **Kyuunaru smirked, as he watched the Mermaids beneath him gain looks of horror as they connected the dots of his intentions. Lifting his right arm up, and stretching it so that it was behind his head. With an arched back, he suddenly flexed himself forward and brought his right arm down...Like one might do with a Whip.

"**_Amaterasu No Muchi!"_ **Kyuunaru exclaimed, as the burning flames around his arm suddenly shot forth and entangled all the Fish Monsters into a tight flaming loop, the Mermaids shrieked as their scales were burned to crisp almost instantly. All of a sudden the flames that still held a tight hold onto them seemed to get stronger and started spreading like wildfire, it wasn't long before the Pool started steaming and hot heat filled bubbles started rising up onto the surface.

Yuuka sniffled as she heard the tell tale roars of the flames of Amaterasu, knowing that her Aniki was causing harm to people brought tears to her eyes. But the soft cooeing of the person who was currently hugging her made her tears turn into naught but faint sniffles.

"It is okay young one, everything is fine..."

Kyuunaru snorted in anger, as his blood lust sated itself from the harm he inflicted upon the Mermaids, he had just lost the will to kill the creatures. He landed heavily onto the boiling water, while making sure that none of the heated water touched any bare skin he may be exposing. He then took his time to walk back towards the patio which surrounded the pool, while also using demonic chakra on the soles of his feet so he was granted to ability to walk on water.

Yuuka felt herself be roughly pulled out the soft embrace as she let out a little "Oof" after feeling herself collide with something hard. Opening her red rimmed eyes, she saw that her Aniki had swung her onto his back. She quickly wrapped her small arms around his neck and shoved her face into the crook of his neck, all the way whispering;

"_Daddy, I want daddy, please Aniki. I-i..Want Tou-chan!"_

Kyuunaru's anger filled eyes gained some remorse and guilt for not being able to give Yuuka what she wanted at the moment, but perhaps...He could. In a few days time, once he got settled in and got comfortable.

"Wait!"

Kyuunaru felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder halting his march towards the Academy. Peeking over his shoulder for no longer then a second, he vanished. Moka stood there, hand still up as if she were still holding his shoulder. Her pupils had shrunk to tiny proportions...

_'Those eyes, that hair...Those whiskers. Although he doesn't radiate the same lust for blood and power as Kyuunaru, he still looks identical to him. But...No. Naruto had died, being consumed along with the Kyuubi to become Kyuunaru, a whole new entity. My mate has 'died' there's nothing to it, I will never have him back and there is no point in following along false hope trails which shall lead me to a dead end...' _Moka scolded herself, her hands balling up into fists of anger and shame, shame for not being able to do anything as her mate sacrificed himself for both her and her sister. And anger for actually hoping he we still alive...

* * *

**Short?** I know...Again.** I PROMISE** to make the Chapters quite longer once Kyuunaru fits in Moka's groups of friends, not that he wants there friendship of course!

Thank you for commenting on the Pictures of Kyuunaru which my dear friend **ZenoKyuubi** had made for us~

**Here's a little game for all of you**: try and tell me what you think is going to happen in the future. It can be anything like, Character deaths or What about the REAL Kyuunaru who had destroyed all the Shinobi and Civilians on that fate full night...ect Anything really, either PM or Review and if you get it right i shall confirm it to you! :D

**Please Review and enjoy!**

XNNMX


End file.
